Valor Alma
Valor Alma (Lit. Soul of Courage) is an Arrancar that serves under Término Muerte and the Segunda Espada of the Eximo Espada. He has stated that he is more powerful then the Primera, Divina Vida, even declaring himself as the true top Espada. However, this has yet to be proven. Appearence Personality Valor had many traits of a stock villain: he was cruel, ambitious, and arrogant. He also had an uncontrollable temper, as stated by Ryan. However, as cruel and ambitious as he may be, Valor has no desire for power, not protesting when Divina took his birthright title of Primera Espada, even though he stated he was more powerful then Divina. Valor believes that a person becomes strong by having to struggle and fight for what they want. He has said that he does not want to have good luck, because he feels he can control his own fate. He also believes that he is marked unlucky and that the world is against him. Valor's reaction to this perception of the world always being set against him is defiance in the form of an iron will and inflexible determination. Valor is clever yet hot-headed, often letting his temper get the best of him. He rarely thinks his situations through, causing him to get in trouble numerous times. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Valor is the Segunda Espada, making him the 2nd most powerful Arrancar in Término Muerte's Eximo Espada. However, he claims to be stronger then the current Primera, possibly making him the strongest Arrancar under Termino's control right before Los Cinco Dios. Immense Spiritual Power: As a member of the Top four Espada, Valor is forbidden to release his Zanpakutō inside Lo Sol because such a release could destroy the entire fortress. Summon Hollows: Valor appears to be able to summon Hollows by whistling as shown when he was ordered to destroy the pillars that were protecting the Seireitei, though this is, most possibly, an ability shared, but not demonstrated by other high-ranking, Arrancar or even non-arrancar Menos Adjuchas. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Valor is highly proficient in swordsmanship.He is also exceptional at using acrobatic tricks in conjunction with his sword and possessing a highly technical swordmanship skill while engaged in combat, seemingly being unfazed even in combat with another expert swordsman. He was capable of not only holding his own against Rukia Kuraihi in swordmanship, but also overwhelming the former Captain with sheer ferocity and strength. Sonído Master: Being an Espada, Valor is able to use Sonído. He has shown to be highly proficient. He is able to easily catch former Captain Rukia Kuraihi off guard most of their fight. Cero: Valor points his sword at the opponent, which then absorbs spiritual energy causing the sword to glow and then it is able to fire a orange/red Cero blast by concentrating his spiritual pressure at the tip of his sword. Bala: The technique hardens the user's spiritual pressure and fires it like a bullet. Swinging his sword around, Valor is able to fire a barrage of purple Bala blasts. Time Dilation Field: As the Espada who represents "aging", Valor is able to dilate the time around him, thereby reducing the speed of any target that comes near him, making their efforts to attack useless as he has sufficient enough time to counter them. He used this aspect of the ability in his fight against Rukia and Jessica, so that they were incapable of landing a hit on him. The ability also allows him to accelerate the age of whatever he touches, causing the appropriate damage that comes with aging. This portion of his ability was used to age Jessica's left arm to the point that its bones became brittle and broke. Zanpakuto Demoniorey (悪魔王, oniouja, Spanish and Japanese for "Demon King"). Valor's zanpakutō takes the form of a large Onyx King's scepter, with gold lining when sealed. It appears that he is seen without his weapon usually. He will place a finger to his eye, pulling out a mini-black orb that converts into his scepter. *'Resurrección:' Awakened by the command, "I announce the great individual, fluid as Nature, chaste, affectionate, compassionate, fully armed; I announce a life that shall be copious, vehement, spiritual, bold, And I announce an end that shall lightly and joyfully meet its translation.", Demoniorey releases in a black smoke which covers the entire area, and even changes the entire environment, even making the moon look red and the sun look black. The pendant from his Zanpakutō is now worn as an elegant necklace around his neck. The sandals of his uniform become white, pointed-toe boots. :Resurrección Special Ability: While in his Resurrección form, Valor is able to age and deteriorate everything around him, even the very building he walks upon begins deteriorating from his mere presence. It appears as if Valor possesses control over time, not just aging, but also retreating back to younger age. ::High Speed: Valor can move at high speeds, commonly at various angles. The momentum of speed causes Valor to move reminiscent of a bullet allowing her to drove through solid materials with explosive results. ::Enhanced Strength: Valor has also shown to have deceptive raw strength in his Resurreccion state. During his first battle against Ryan, he was able to effortlessly knock Ryan through a wall with a simple finger flick. He was also able to take Matt, a highly enduring man, out of the battle with a single punch.